


She Makes Me Feel Things

by bananagirl-97 (therideisfarfromover)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dancing in the Rain, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therideisfarfromover/pseuds/bananagirl-97
Summary: Because what better way is there to describe Jake and Amy's relationship than with a bunch of Taylor Swift Songs. A collection of one-shots.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 3





	1. The Way I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So although I already have two Harry Potter multichapters on the go as well as a Daredevil one, I'm starting a Brooklyn Nine- Nine multichap too… The idea wouldn't get out of my head so I'm just doing it! This will be a collection of one-shots about Jake and Amy's relationship, all based on the lyrics of various Taylor Swift songs. They are not chronological, but I think I make it pretty clear when they are set.
> 
> [Reupload of a story I posted on FF.net as bananagirl.97]

Recently, Amy found herself thinking about Jake a lot. Ever since that night in the parking lot, the night where he'd confessed his feelings; her mind couldn't help but constantly go back to him.

She knew it was stupid, and wrong, because she was with Teddy and like Jake said, it was going really well. Sensible Teddy… Incredible Teddy… He was kind and caring and she knew that she really couldn't ask for anything better. She reminds herself of all the things she likes about him as they make their way to the restaurant they're eating at tonight. When they get there, he opens up her door and smiles warmly at her as he tells her how beautiful she looks. She blushes slightly at the compliment and smiles back at Teddy as she offers her thanks. (She doesn't think that the smile reaches her eyes). It was the first date they had been on since the 'revelation' as Amy refers to it. It had been over a fortnight, but she really couldn't bring herself to face Teddy after what had happened with Jake.

Instead Amy stayed up every night, cursing Jacob Peralta's name into her pillow at 2 am because how could she not have seen it? How could she not have put the pieces together? The constant teasing, the screaming and fighting, the fact that he turned down the release team that night of the date, all the sad smiles when she mentioned Teddy, the feeling that he kept glancing at her across the desk… Amy Santiago would admit that in this instance, she had been a pretty shit detective. And now, he was gone. Probably for six months; maybe even more, and she finds herself missing that goofy smile more than she ever thought she would. She thinks that maybe, had the timing and the circumstance been completely different, maybe she would have told him that she liked him back, because maybe she does, a little bit. Who the hell knows? Amy certainly doesn't. But no, he chose to tell her right before he ran away on an undercover mission. He chose to tell her when she was in the most stable relationship she has had in years. So she's not going to give up on Teddy. In the six months that Jake will be gone, she will work hard at her relationship with Teddy so that by the time that Jake gets back, any spark of feelings she has for him will be diminished. True, it takes Amy over two weeks to come to this conclusion, but at least she makes that decision.

She doesn't know if it makes it better or worse that Teddy deals with her being distant really well. She hadn't told him the truth, it had felt too soon in their relationship to do so, but still- he respected her space. He was happy to wait for her to get over whatever it was that was holding her back, and he continued to call every night exactly when he said he would.

After that first date, she settles back into a routine with him, and she knows that she was right not to give this up on a whim. She didn't even know if she definitely had feelings for Jake, but with Teddy she felt loved and secure, and they had so much in common. They go back to testing each other on police codes, and meeting up after work to watch a movie, and having regular sex which admittedly isn't mind blowing, but is intimate and still enjoyable.

They're reaching the four month mark when he asks if he can meet her family. Amy, though hesitant, thinks about it and decides that it's probably a good idea. So that's how they ended up here, driving along the highway, him smiling like an idiot as they went for a family meal at her parent's house.

Amy sucks in a deep breath as they knock on her door. Moments later, it swings open and reveals her mother, happy as anything to see her daughter with a boyfriend.

"Hi mama, this is my boyfriend Teddy." Amy introduces with nervous gestures.

"It's so great to meet you Teddy. It's nice to see Amy finally has a nice man in her life," her mum replies with a gentle laugh in a soft Cuban accent.

Teddy laughs in response, as a dutiful boyfriend to Amy would. "It's great to meet you too, Mrs Santiago. I brought these for you," he passes her the larger than necessary bunch of flowers he bought her as they step through the door into the house.

Mrs Santiago hugs him and informs Amy that she likes this one, he's very sweet. Amy returns the smile and tries to push down the feeling that Jake would have been just as charming and sweet with her mother.

Soon enough they are sat down for dinner with her parents and two of her brothers and their families and everything is going well. She now feels stupid for ever being nervous about it and she forgets about Jake entirely. Teddy already seems close to her mother, and he talks business with her father so effortlessly that it's as if he doesn't even have to try. Amy isn't even getting a word in as her Dad and Teddy laugh and joke together. When dinner is over, she tells her parents and Teddy to stay there, as she leaves to go do the washing and clearing up. She wants the time and the space to reflect on how the afternoon has gone. She knows she probably won't get that though when her brother follows her.

Out of all her brothers, Alex was always the one she was closest to; due to the fact that there was only a 14 month age gap between the pair, so she doesn't mind the company.

Alex moves to the sink next to her and begins to dry dishes.

"So, Teddy, huh?"

"Do you like him?" Amy asks, desperately seeking her brother's approval.

"He seems like a great guy. He's getting on really well with the parents, which is never a bad thing, and it seems like the two of you are very similar." He says it with a smile, but Amy gets the sense that he's not giving his full opinion.

"But?" Amy pushes.

Alex sighs before continuing. "But nothing Amy. He's a good guy, he's just not the kind of guy I expected you to end up with."

"And what did you expect?" she thinks that she probably comes off as sounding accusatory, but truthfully she is just curious.

"I don't know; I guess I always thought that you'd end up with someone who compliments you because they're different from you. Someone who makes you loosen up a little and encourages you to let your hair down. Honestly, I kinda hoped you would get with someone like your partner Jake."

At the mention of Jake, Amy freezes. "Did he say something to you?"

"Who?"

"Jake. Have you spoken to Jake?"

"No," Alex says confused. "I don't really make a habit of talking to my sister's friends without her knowing. Why? Amy, did something happen? You froze like a statue as soon as I said his name."

She hesitates in telling him, but she's opened that door now so she might as well. "Right before Jake left- after he was fired"- she adds, saving his cover that she'd almost blown, "he told me that he wished something had happened between us… Romantic Stylez."

Alex raises his eyebrows and a little smile falls on his face. "Okay, I didn't know about that."

"I didn't get the chance to say anything back, but he's gone now, and I'm not going to see him for a while and things are good with Teddy, I didn't want to screw that up. Is that wrong of me?"

Alex sighs, thinking of how to formulate his question. "Just tell me one thing. Do you love Teddy?"

"I do." Amy says, and she does mean it. "He's charming, and endearing, and I'm comfortable."

"Is 'comfortable' enough for you Amy?"

"Right now, yes it is." She answers with lips pressed tight together and a firm nod of her head.

"Then no; that's not wrong of you."

The conversation with Alex plays on her mind all day, even when she heads back home. Teddy asks if she's okay, to which she comes up with some excuse about not feeling so well, and asking if she could just go back to hers tonight rather than his like they'd originally planned. He complies, of course, and she smiles at him to offer her thanks. He can't tell that she's faking it. And it sucks, because right now, although she knows that she loves Teddy, she's struggling to feel anything at all.

She goes home and curls up into bed, and again her mind drifts back to Jake. He was wild and crazy, yet now looking back on it, she realises that she found that rather intoxicating. This whole thing was complicated and now she can't help but dwell on the might have beens. A relationship with Jake would have been screaming, fighting and kissing in the rain. It would have been a rollercoaster kind of rush. As she thinks about it, she realises that she never knew that she could feel this much.

Then she reminds herself that he's not here right now. Teddy is, and Teddy is wonderful. So again, she pushes Jake to the back of her mind and vows to move on with her life. It wasn't even that long ago that she was perfectly happy with Teddy and completely oblivious to how Jake felt. Amy was going to get that feeling back. She had to.


	2. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " If anybody would have told her that she would be considering dancing in the rain today, she would have laughed in their face. Yet somehow, she was considering it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! Just started university and the workload is already piling up! Also, how good has the new season been so far? So many otp feels and so ridiculously happy with how well the show has eased into Jake and Amy being a couple. One happy fan right here! Anyway: here's my update. Jake and Amy set to Fearless.

Amy drove them to the restaurant, her eyes distractedly flicking across to Jake in the passenger seat every so often. She could see the stupid grin on his face and had been seeing it for a while, but finally her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you smiling like a little kid about?"

"The rain," Jake replied in a sing-song voice.

"The rain?" Amy's voice was laced with confusion.

He sighed before launching into an explanation. "I don't know, I guess there's just something about the way the street looks when it's just rained. Like, the pavement glows. It's kinda magical."

She rolled her eyes and snorted, even though internally her heart ached a bit at his romanticism. "You've been spending too much time with Charles."

"Ridiculous: there's no such thing as too much time with Charles. He's my best friend."

"What about when you guys attempted to do that eight day stakeout and then by the end of"-

"Okay, okay, point taken," Jake conceded. They fell back into a comfortable silence after that- Jake fidgeting like usual as Amy concentrated on the road. It all felt a bit bizarre still; the fact that her and Jake were _an item_ , _a couple_ , _boyfriend and girlfriend_ or whatever else people referred to them as. It had been almost a month since they decided to screw light and breezy, and so much had changed since then. Their relationship killed a man, The Vulture had become captain, Jake had nearly been demoted because they were together… she had completely given up on trying to guess what was going to happen next. Instead, she kept her eyes ahead, trying so hard not to get caught up, because every time she saw Jake coolly run his hand through his hair in the corner of her eye, her heart fluttered way more than she ever thought it could. She knew she needed to calm down, because they had only been together 3 weeks, and Jake was her best friend and her partner, so she knew she couldn't mess this up; yet somehow, at the same time, she wasn't frightened at all.

"After you, milady," Jake said as he held out his hand to her to walk into the sushi place that Charles had recommended for their date night. Work had been so busy lately, and really stressful, so Amy was very much looking forward to a night off with Jake.

They sat down and as soon as they had ordered, they relaxed into their usual banter. After their first awkward date, they had managed to find a way to bring the old them to their new dynamic in a way that wasn't too jarring. They talked about movies, and snacks, and stupid Instagram photos that Gina had posted. Amy was an inherently anxious person, but with Jake, she felt completely at ease. She didn't know how it could get better than this. She wouldn't admit it out loud just yet, but deep down, she knew that Jake Peralta was the one she was going to end up with.

When they had finished their dinner, they rose to leave but Amy stopped as soon as she reached the door and looked outside. The streets were flooded, puddles as deep as her shins dotted all over the place, and the rain still thundering from the sky.

Her brain quickly catalogued the fastest possible route back to the car, and after a mental check and a deep sigh; Amy ran straight to her car, pulling the driver side open and shielding herself from the storm. She sighed once more, this time with relief, before she looked to her passenger side to find that Jake hadn't followed her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around for him, turning on her engine and windscreen wipers so she could see more clearly. And that was when she saw him. Jake was stood there, without a care in the world, his good shirt rapidly becoming more see-through, and his jeans sticking to his legs, as he held his head back to catch the rain in his mouth.

Amy's eyes widened; she hurriedly opened her window slightly so that he could hear her.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?"

"Enjoying the rain," he laughed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You need to get in the car!" she chastised him, frustratingly getting colder as the rain seeped into her clothes.

"Nuh-uh. You, Detective Santiago, need to come out here and dance with me." He said, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

Amy snorted at the suggestion. "Jake, you're in the middle of a parking lot."

"I don't care," he shouted, his eyes meeting hers.

The intensity of his gaze made her heart jump, and her body warm even though it was still freezing cold outside. If anybody would have told her that she would be considering dancing in the rain today, she would have laughed in their face. Yet somehow, she _was_ considering it.

"But I'm wearing my best dress," she tried to contest.

"And you look amazing in it. The only thing that would make you look better, would be if you were dancing with a dashing Detective/ Genius. Oh look, there's one right here!"

She rolled her eyes, but went to open the door of her car anyway. She was hesitant, but as soon as Jake ran over to take her hand and pull her out into the rain, she couldn't help but relish the moment.

She squealed as the cold water hit her skin, but Jake pulled her in to his coat by her waist; and instantly she was okay again. He kissed her forehead and twirled her round, and soon she was having the time of her life. It was all because of Jake. She would never have done this with any other guy- of that she's sure- but there's just something about Jacob Peralta that makes her fearless. It's the same thing that brought her to his door that day when they admitted their feelings for each other. It's the thing that made her want to break the rules, even at work. It's the thing that she's sure will be dragging her out in to the storm for years to come.

When Jake eventually relents to going home, they stop on his doorstep before Amy gets ready to head back to her place.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Jake asks for the thousandth time, hoping that she's changed her mind.

She hates that she does but she shakes her head no. "I would love to come in, but I can't. I have loads of paperwork to get done by first thing tomorrow. Next time though, I will definitely be coming in, and I will definitely love every minute of it."

His face pulls that dopey look it does, and Amy can't help but throw her arms around his neck and eagerly press her lips against his. As usual, his strong arms find a way to encompass every part of her body. When she pulls away, it takes a while since their clothes are sticking to each other, but they get far enough to see that they now both have that dopey look.

He kisses her briefly, muttering the word 'flawless' into Amy's hair. She blushes like a schoolgirl, but she doesn't mind. She loves the fact that Jake has that effect on her. Jake makes her fearless.


End file.
